


Bacchus & Polymnos

by Cerberus_Brulee



Series: NXT Fanart [2]
Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Cerberus_Brulee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Kind of a sequel to the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacchus & Polymnos

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr http://dirtytwentysomething.tumblr.com/post/108617655254/bacchus-polymnos-continued-from-here-dedicated

 


End file.
